


Fears From Childhood

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is like a really good boyfriend, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, but they didn't explain it enough in the show, mainly just Magnus' actual past, mentions of child abuse, so that's why this was written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Alec finds out the hard way about Magnus' fear of water, and it's origin story.





	Fears From Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> "As a prompt please, can you write something about Alec finding out about Magnus' aversion to water? I feel like it's so under written but has so much potential for angsttt."
> 
>  
> 
> shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/ this is my tumblr, feel free to come shout at me or just like send asks. I don't really care what asks, I love them regardless and will always answer them. <3333
> 
> I really hope you guys like it!!

Alec wasn’t sure what he expected when he got home, but this wasn’t it. There was a huge...puddle? Pool of water in the middle of the loft, the center almost black from how deep it goes. Dark blue magic flickered and snapped around the room, burning the walls with bright marks. 

“Magnus?” Alec pushed a fallen chair out of the way, stepping around the pool and looking around the destroyed room. He spotted his boyfriend in the corner of the room, his head tucked between his knees and water dripping from his clothes. Alec quickly rushed over to him, kneeling down into a puddle of water. 

“Babe, what happened? Why’s there a pool in here?” 

Magnus shook his head, hard, quick breaths gasping out of his lips. Alec grabbed his hands gently, causing Magnus to look up at him. His eyes were red and puffy. 

“Okay, breathe. Ju-just breathe with me.” 

It took a few minutes, and by the end Magnus was shivering. 

“We need to get you into something else, something that’s not drenched.” Alec helped him stand up, worrying more at the fearful and pale look Magnus kept giving off towards the water. “C’mon.” Alec shielded his body and walked into the bedroom with him. 

“I-I’ll take care of...Of that,” Magnus waved towards the door, walking over to the dresser and pulling out one of Alec’s sweaters and changing into it. 

Alec smiled at the sight, but it was short lived as the other man climbed onto the bed a minute later, pulling the sweater over his bare knees. 

“Babe, what happened? Why were you so freaked out?”

Magnus didn’t answer right away, letting out a shaky breath. 

“I don’t like water...I don’t like  _ big  _ things of water…” He didn’t look up at Alec. “I haven’t in a long...long time.”

Alec rested his chin on Magnus’ knee and look up at him, pressing his lips against the sweater. 

“Uh-um…” Magnus brushed his damp hair back nervously. “W-when my mother died, a-and my step f-father found me...I wasn’t entirely…” He paused. “I didn’t tell you everything.” Magnus looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “He was angrier t-than that, than just calling me names.” Magnus reached out, resting his hand on the side of Alec’s face. “He uh...He did, call me names, b-but he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me outside. There was a river by our house...and he...screamed at me...while holding me under a-and I couldn’t breath and then…” Magnus covered his mouth. “He was dead. He was burning.”

Alec stared at him with a terrified and sad expression, rubbing his thigh comfortingly. 

“Oh angel, I’m so sorry.” Alec sat up and kissed his forehead, pulling him against his chest. 

“Every since then...I haven’t been able to stand water.”

Alec nodded, running his hands up and down Magnus’ back. 

“I-I didn’t mean to summon that,” Magnus gestured to the door. “I’m not even sure  _ how  _ I did that.” Alec shook his head. 

“It’s okay, we can deal with it in the morning, if you want.” He brushed his fingers against Magnus’ cheek, who nodded. “Okay, let’s just go to sleep for a while.” 

Alec wrapped his arms around him, pulling their bodies closer together as they laid down. 

“You know that wasn’t your fault, right?”

Magnus froze. 

“Because it’s not. You didn’t deserve that. You’re not a monster.” Alec said softly, kissing the top of his head. 

“O-Oh, darling.” 

“You’re amazing and beautiful.” 

Magnus glanced up, drawing a figure eight on Alec’s chest. 

“I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, Alexander.” He answered breathlessly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
